Tom Rynorak
SGT. Major/Head Strategist Thomas Anthony Rynorak the Sixth is the main protagonist of the W.I.P. show "Davrit Times". Whilst both the leader of the freedom fighting organisation titled "Team Davrit", and designated C.O.O. of New Tarne City, he is also in the middle of an epic struggle against his twin brother Tony. Although Tom's rage is well known for getting out of hand, he generally wishes to get along with most people, sometimes proving unsuccessful. His childhood is a troubled one, for his Rynorak-kind were all obliterated by Dr Robotnik, though unlike most who seek life-long revenge when their relatives were killed in their pasts, Tom remains untroubled and continues life in a dignified manner, and has even formed an alliance with the killer of his people. Personal life His home is a meer MBX Motorhome which he keeps to himself, parked wherever he pleases in New Tarne City. His spare time is mostly spent with his fellow Davrit members or on his own. He is a very friendly person and can be described by the seven C's: Clever, Caring, Crazy, Clueless, Cautious and Calculating and Communicative. He loves the Internet, sometimes cooped up in his motorhome for long periods, chatting, editing, uploading etc etc etc... and has an enormous appitite for Mars Bars, stashing a large horde in an unknown area. Occasionally he is seen wearing a fez, either on the battlefield or for no reason whatsoever. He's had a fair bit of education, attending an art school for a short time, but not average. He is a genius of science and Physics, though shows a great hatred towards the general law; he prefers if the laws of physics and general logic did not comply with his ideas or attempts. A great strategist, Tom can out think many war generals and get out of even the most tightest of situations, although that doesn't mean he can leave without a scratch. He, like most members of Team Davrit, is aware when there is a love interest thing going on, especially the one he is involved in. One of his most trusted friends, Tina Minu, has a crush on him, but is too shy to admit it, despite being as noisy as she is. It is still unknown however if he feels the same, but time will tell due to their close friendship. It is rumoured that Tom is currently married to his favourite Minigun. On the Battlefield Tom's respect on the battlefield is unparalleled because of his abnormally large arsenal of weapons. In combat he mainly uses the heaviest of weapons to kill his foes, whilst being aware that the biggest of guns do not always win. Taking the phrase "The pen is mightier than the sword" literally his favourite melee weapon is a black biro he calls "Stabsies". Most of the time however, he uses his standard M136 Echo-1 Minigun. Despite his collection of different guns and stuff, for a hedgehog his speed and strength is below standards, always needing to avoid a close encounter. Though his combat moves prove formidable he can easily be tripped or outsmarted by his foes. Though he doesn't let this get him down, for he is a hyper lethal enemy. He harnesses the ability to use "Hammerspace" in order to summon his best weapons to his side. Miniguns, pistols, Machine guns and Rocket Launchers are his specialty, but not his most devestating attack method. In fact he, along with the other mechanic masterminds of Team Davrit have created a gun called the "Rynominigun", a hell-raising gatling gun which uses hammerspace to substitute the rate of BULLET fire for MISSILES, making it capable of toppeling a regular sized skyscraper in less than 20 seconds. He knows when using his worst weapons is not necessary and is usually unleashed to make a statement, or as a last resort. Tom is calculating, crafty and somewhat devilish, and will usually be completely ruthless against his foes depending on who it is or what they did. Personality Tom is mostly a polite, considerate individual who follows the rule "Love and Tolerate". However there are times when he can be an assertive, demanding or hateful person. He is incredibly patient, and when someone tests his patience by arguing or deliberately annoying him he forcefully gets what he asks done. If someone needs help but noone else can or wants to help he will do it. He is arachniphobic and always thinks to kill the spider(s) before releasing them/ignoring them. His bi-polar nature is rough, yet collected. The evil, trigger-happy side of him (dubbed "Dark Rynorak") is a bit obedient to the original Tom's side, but if tested by persistence or the harm of someone he loves it can break out and all hell will break loose. Whilst a clever strategist and a trusting leader he knows when he can't win, and will either retreat or stand down until an availability becomes open, most oftenly to ensure that his friends do not get hurt. He will accept defeat if it ever presents itself to him. Oddly, one of his favourite parts of a mission is when it is compulsory to "close your eyes and run like REDACTED" because of the adrenaline of running for your life. Strange, isn't it? Despite his good nature there have been countless times where his doom-inducing war "mode" has him portrayed as the villain. Trivia He is 16 years old and his birthday is the 21st of February. The name extension "the sixth" relates to the number of previous versions of this character. If he was to be redesigned, he would be "the seventh". Tom's character has been around for six years and originally began on FanartCentral. Category:Hedgehog Category:Sonic Fandom Category:Team Davrit Category:Male Category:Good Category:Rynorak46 Universe